


Sonic thoughts

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Crush, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gun Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Robotization, Tourture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Some non some interconnected short stories through a darker lense in the Sonic universe.More along the lines of what if.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Begins when Lupe is captures by Robotnik and is about to be roboticized. Sally is roboticized.

They were cautious, mail sent to them while not uncommon was unexpected. After team leader Lupe was captured by Robotnik they were left to their own devices. Having to choose the next in line to rule temporarily till they rescued her. The white envelope with neat cursive handwriting reading 'Robotnik' was unsettling. How did he know where they were? They frequently relocated their homes, to stop such things from happening. 

 

Sending it to the pack leader he requested privacy while he viewed its contents. The small rupture in the envelope once opened turned out being a mini disk. A bit worried of its contents he took out the packs only laptop, kept safely in the leaders tent.

 

Perspective above he could see Lupe was strapped onto a metal table, black markings covered her nude being.   
She wiggled aggressively with what little room in a poor attempt to free herself. Growling at some of off screen, "WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL-" a chuckle sounded then a head from above. The scrub clad man held a surgical knife above her. "Oh, I doubt it, the only way your getting out of this is in a body bag or as a mindless drone." He said then cut along the black line down her stomach, her screams responded through the laptop speakers as he watched Robotnik make surgical incision after surgical incision, slowly replacing her live body with artificial. Blood pouring out of every incision made upon her furred body. It was gory and he could make it pass the 5 minute mark. Till he felt the oncoming of his lunch coming up, rushing outside then threw up. Tears welled up in his eyes, the guards rushed to his aid. He ignored their concern quips and gestures commanding they made sure no one went into the tent and to get Sonic.


	2. Sonic thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is having a nightmare of his own

It still remains a mystery how Robotnik manages to hack into the cities power grid and take temeporary control of all the televisions in Mobotroplis. Even with Nicole working over time to erase his sporadic hacking during one of his eccentric speeches it was near impossible, but this one was different. Gone was the over exuberance and prideful introductions of himself and his new plan, Eggman was quiet, unsettling so. As this lasted for minutes, his hands clasp together a grisly smile stretched across his features. The shaded glasses adorning his face reflected the monitors he sat in front of. To his right was Lupe, she held and emotionless face and her body stagnant an obvious sign of her dehumanization. 

 

Sonic was shocked of this development. When had this happen? How long ago? As the questions flowed Robotnik spoke, "Because of Sally's unique properties upon being robotocized it has come to my attention that I hadn't been able to add much needed improvements. What use is a robot if I can't personalize it? So I melted her down for the parts for my new and improved" Robotnik relaxed after delievering the cementing news, as though he were talking about the weather. Leaning back into his chair Robotnik lowered one hand onto Lupe's head. Then the screen cut to black. 

 

The room's guest gasp upon hearing the diatrasterous news, Sally was dead, and Lupe was his new play thing.  
The muffled cries hadn't registered to Sonic, as he watched the television cut back to its original program. He was stock still, staring to the screen in muted silence. He was awakened from his shocked state by the familar touch of cold metal, in his uncles attempt to comfort him, but only succeeding in reminding him of the metallic state of his dear friend and destruction of his metal friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might change it, not really proud of how it's written.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the thought of Shipping Elise with Sonic or Mighty, since in the comics its said he has a deep love and interest in adventure. Not sure which to choose...maybe Nack?


End file.
